


Band One Shots

by Kylos_Goddesses



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylos_Goddesses/pseuds/Kylos_Goddesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just short band one shots that will include the lives of the members of Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco. If you want me to make a whole story off of a one shot please feel free to comment and share ideas with me. All One Shots will be from your POV so I will use words such as I, We, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is originally about Pete Wentz, but you could honestly substitute him with any band member you would like seeing as I didn't use any specifics. Hope you enjoy it!

I walked up to the spot where I saw him for the last time. Its been three years since I've last been here. I had my guitar slung around my back as I slowly approached him. "Uh hi. Its been a while. Sorry." He didn't say anything. I haven't seen him in three years and he hasn't seen me. I've changed a lot. "I uh, I wrote another song for you. It took me a long time to build up the courage to come sing it to you. Its called 'Always With Me in My Heart'. Well, here it is." I sang my heart out for him. BY the time I was done, I realized tear were streaming down my face. I totally broke down and fell down towards his grave, sobbing. I murmured small 'I Love You' s before falling asleep next to him one last time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry its so short! I'll try to write longer little imagines in the future!


End file.
